Baby Girl's First Date
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Roman's little girl is about to get picked up for her first official date, but Roman won't just let some punk take his girl somewhere without making sure he knows that Roman's daughter isn't someone to hurt. So Roman enlists the help of friends Seth and Dean. Things went a little intense, poor kid.


I know i haven't published in a while. Its been a tough two or so years. I just got back into writing so let's do this. First a quick oneshot. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars or their personal lives.

* * *

She was nervous. This would be the event that would decide her future with dating.

Her first real date.

The only person more nervous was her father.

Well, he was nervous, because that's his baby girl. But he was more than nervous, he was ready to pounce if he needed to.

Which could be why he called up his old buddies Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. What's scarier than one professional wrestler? Three Professional wrestlers who were part of one of the strongest factions in modern day WWE.

If this kid even breathed the wrong way, God bless his survival.

"Man, you gotta chill," Seth laughed. He sat at the kitchen table with Dean, watching Roman lean against the wall near the hallway leading to the front door. The date was due in 5 minutes. His daughter was still upstairs getting dressed. Seth and Dean were absolutely prepared to to just scare this kid good, not give him a heart attack. Though, Seth mused, if he was some little shit 16 year old trying to date Rome's daughter, he'd probably cry from just looking at the angry frown on the father's face. "You're gonna scare the living shit out of this kid, and then what?"

Roman just glared at his friends.

"Seriously, Rome, if you make that kid run off, your kid is gonna kill you," Dean spoke up.

"And nothing," Seth said, raising his hands in the air, almost to make his point clearer, "Nothing is scarier than when she's pissed."

Roman sighed and slumped a little. "I just want to make sure this kid is good for her," he practically muttered.

Dean shook his head. "You can't protect her completely. She'll get hurt sometimes, that's life, man. Just help her pick up the peices along the way."

Seth nodded.

Roman sighed again, but suddenly tensed when the door bell rang.

He quickly checked his watch, right on time... which in Roman's book meant he's late. He should be early for his baby girl. Who's this punk think he is.

Roman stalked to the door, wondering if this kid was a wrestling fan. Would the threat of a spear work if this kid turns out to be a bad seed?

From upstairs his daughter started yelling down. "Daddy I'm almost done, be right down... . DO NOT SCARE HIM DADDY!"

Roman pursed his lips, almost looking like a dog caught doing something wrong.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He blankly stared at the young man at his door. Dressed with a sweater vest over a button down shirt, and a pair of expensive looking jeans and sneakers. Roman narrowed his eyes. Seems like he spends too much money on his appearence. Will this kid even pay attention to his baby girl?

The boy had to look up to look Roman in the eye. "H-hello, sir. I'm here to pick up Joelle." He was so nervous it almost sounded like a question.

Roman stayed stone faced. "Are you asking me? Are you not sure if you're here for Joelle?"

The boy started raising his hands in defense waving them around. "No, sir. Sorry. I'm just nervous."

At that second Dean appeared next to Roman in the door way. "Why are you nervous kid? You hiding something? I mean, you shouldn't be nervous unless you're hiding something, right?" Roman nodded once in agreement.

"No, s-sir. I'm not hiding anything," he answered, looking around, fearing a bit of his life. He really wanted to be confident but holy shit, these guys were tougher than Joelle.

"I think he answered that too quick, dontcha think, Rome?" Dean smirked. He looked at Roman and then back at the kid. "What's your name kid?"

"David," He said, trying to convey some confidence.

"Your, whole name son," Dean said.

"David Rojas, Sir."

This poor kid.

"Well, Mr. Roja," Dean took a step foward, absolutely shaking with mirth on the inside, "If I google your name will I find a criminal record?"

"No, sir," David was so nervous he was sweating. Joelle warned him about her dad, he can handle the death glare, but the crazy eyes he can't. Joelle's family sure is outgoing.

"I don't know Rome, he sounds like he's still hiding something," Dean said, hiding his laughter. Roman just stared at the kid, but Dean knew inside Roman was cracking up. The whole scenerio was turning out comical. This poor poor boy. What did he get himself into. "You lying to me, David? What you do? Dealing? Stealing? Your a pimp on the side and you want Joelle as your next call girl now that you're out of max? International drug handling"

David was started to get irritated. These guys were really making him out to be a criminal. Was it because he was hispanic, jeez. "No sir, I haven't done anything. And don't plan on ever doing that stuff."

Dean made his eyes open wide in his best crazy look. "Are you talking back?"

The boy almost cringed at the looks he was getting and almost stepped back.

"Guys," came a third voice from behind Dean and Roman. Out stepped Seth. He squeezed past his two friends and hooked his arm around David's shoulder, like he was being friendly. "Hey, comeon, guys, you're scaring the kid."

Seth ushered the kid into the house, past a snarling Roman and smirking Dean. "Come on in, ...David wasn't it?" He waited for David to nod and relax slightly. "Hey, David, relax man, those two are harmless, I swear. The big guy is Joelle's dad and that guy right there, that's her uncle Dean. Yeah, don't stand too close. He uh, yeah he just got out so he's a bit skittish still." Seth practically shoved David down in the chair he's been in earlier. "I'm Seth. I'm Joelle's cool uncle."

David gave a weary nod. At this point he was just praying to God, Joelle even lived here and he didn't just get the wrong house.

Seth nodded at the table, where a packet of cigarettes sat, "You look nervous man, how about a light. Chill you out a little."

David opened his mouth to politely refuse, but Seth cut him off before a word even escaped.

Seth pulled a packet of gum from his skinny jeans' pocket. "How about some gum?" He offered the packet and to be polite, David took one, not even unwrapping it. Seth smiled kindly. "I hope you liked it, I laced it with some cocaine, myself. It gives a nice kick."

David nearly choked on thin air. What the hell was wrong with Joelle's family, man.

"Thank you," David whispered. Maybe if he just nodded to their craziness, he could just get the hell out of here as soon as he could. But with Roman staring at him from the door way and Dean leaning against the table next to Seth, just breathing heavily looking at him, David was pretty sure he was going to die tonight. Joelle was such a nice girl, they were in all the same Advanced placement classes together. He liked her from a while, now he wondered if she was as crazy as the rest of her family.

"So David," Seth spoke up, seeing the kid nearly shaking in his nice sneakers. "What you guys gonna do tonight? Do you need any fake IDs? I could hook you guys up, I know this guy who does'em real quick. Anything you need. His name is Ping, right, smart as a son of a bitch."

"No thank-thank you, Seth, sir. I'm taking Joelle out to eat and then to walk around the mall a little."

"What no movie?" Dean chimed in. "What a cheap date."

"I- uh, it's what Joelle wanted to do. I didn't want to do anything she didn't like so I asked what she thought would be fun," David breathed in and out deeply trying to calm himself. They were just trying to scare him, that's all. No need to actually worry. They must just be screwing with him.

"That's might considerate, kid," Seth grinned. "You're a good kid, huh? What you do for fun, David?"

David looked at the least frightening man, Seth and smiled shakily. "I play soccer and on Fridays, I tutor at the homework help at school."

"What a good kid!" Seth his voice turned scarily dangerous. "I was a good kid... once. Then I met these two nutbags and we started a fight club in the basement." Seth was having way too much fun. Roman had to turn his face to the side so David couldn't see how he was trying not to laugh. Seth put a hand on David's shoulder and bent down to be face to face with him. "If you ever wanna, you know let some steam off, I can help. You know what I mean right? If Joelle won't let you touch her, cuz she's a good girl, right, no nonsense until she's ready, you know, I will kindly help you out with that. Right, a little hand play ain't illegal."

Dean got up suddenly from his relaxed position and went to stand facing the wall, holding back the laughter that's been dying to come out. This was so wrong this poor child.

David just sat wide-eyed. What the hell? He was shocked at Seth's invitation and nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean practically jumped away to stand with his head on the wall like a crazy-ass movie serial killer.

Seth looked at Dean and then smiled sadly back at David. "Sorry about Dean, there -you can call him Uncle Dean, he likes that, by the way- He doesn't like when someone talks about sex. He thinks all children should stay away from the whole thing, like it's for adults." Seth chuckled. "So innocent, right? He knows kids have sex. I mean that's how he got put in jail in the first place years ago, he caught someone sleeping with his little sister when she was 16- hey! that's your age right?- He's so protective over his family."

Roman felt so bad for this kid. He better make sure he's okay before Joelle came down. She was taking forever, now that he thought about it. "Joelle! Hurry up!" He barked up the stairs then made his way to the kitchen, where Seth stood looking at David who was shaking in his boots.

Roman chuckled aloud this time. David glanced up at him. "Alright, guys, chill out before he pisses himself."

Dean slowly slid to sit on the floor, holding his stomach, tears leaking from his eyes, finally able to laugh out loud. "Oh thank God, I didn't think I could hold it in much longer."

Seth laughed. "Come on! I was about to give you a back story about being part of the Italian mob."

Roman waved his hand in the air. "Nah, stop guys, that was enough."

Roman sat in a chair next to David, who looked really scared and lost. The Samoan wrestler looked over at David and patted him on the back. "We're messing with you. Don't worry. I'm Roman, this is Seth and Dean, we're professional wrestlers for WWE, not anything else. We just wanted to make sure you're a good kid and well, it got a little out of hand."

David nearly slumped over, the weight off his shoulders. He thought he was going to end up being murdered. "Oh."

Seth put his hand out for a handshake, that he was meekly returned. Dean got off the floor and offered the same.

"Hope we didn't scare you off Joelle. She does like you," Dean said.

"Please don't tell her we messed with you, she will hate us forever," Seth said.

Roman chuckled. he kind of felt bad for scaring him. "You're a good kid, take care of Joelle tonight."

David nodded finally looking up at Roman with weary eyes. "Thank you, sir."

Roman smirked and nodded down the hall. "There's a bathroom at the end of the hall, go ahead and freshen up, she hopefully will be down soon." Roman then shook his head muttering about how Joelle took after her stepmother for sure.

"Thank you, sir," David practically ran to the bathroom.

The three men snickered. "You think he shit his pants?" Dean asked.

Finally Joelle came down the stairs, looking lovely with her hair all curly down her back, shades of her father. She looked around when she didn't automatically see David. She narrowed her eyes scarily. "Where is he? What did you guys do?"

Seth and Dean looked anywhere but at the narrowed eyes of the young Samoan. Roman just stared back like a proud father. This girl was gonna take care of herself, Roman realized. She didn't need him to scare someone off, she just need to turn on the switch from pretty princess to dangerous ass-kicker. Roman was pretty happy he had her train with Nattie and Naomi sometimes.

David came out of the bathroom, running his hands over his clothes to smooth them out. He gave her a dazzily smile when he saw her. They stood near eachother, smiling at eachother and whispering hi. They were aware of the 3 sets of eyes on them. Which was why they didn't hug like they usually did.

"I hope my dad and my uncles didn't scare you while I was getting ready," Joelle said, turning eyes at the three grown men sweating in thier spots, fearing they'll end up being caught.

David chuckled, a bit nervously. "That's mean, Joelle. Your family is pretty cool. We talked about what we were going to do tonight and all that other small talk stuff. Your poor dad. He was so cool." David looked at Roman who nodded and smiled at him.

"Good," Joelle said. "I was afraid they were going to pull some scare tactic on you."

"You think the worst in us," Seth said, faking hurt as he put his hand on his heart.

"I know you too well, Uncle Seth," She gave one last sweeping look at her father and makeshift-uncles, like she was warning them that is she found out they were lying, they would be bald the next morning. Which, Roman mused, he wouldn't put past his tough little girl.

"Okay, okay, you two go and have fun okay," Roman said standing and ushering them off. "You took a year to get ready, baby girl. Hurry up before it gets late."

Both David and Joelle walked to the door, David feeling much better now, finding what happened earlier both equally scary and amusing. "Thank you, sir. We'll be back by 9."

"Bye, Daddy, " Joelle said cheerfully, pecking her dad on the cheek before walking out first.

Roman put his hand on David's shoulder, causing the kid to flinch. "You hurt my daughter and you won't have to deal with me. You'll have to deal with her. And if you bring her home late, I'll hunt you down." He finished the last part with a deep growl.

David nodded, nervously. Oh man, he was second guessing so much tonight.

Before the door was shut, Seth called for David and Joelle's attention as they walked down the front porch. "If you guys need anything, call me, okay? Liquor, drugs, condoms-"

Before he could finish, Roman shoved his hand over Seth's mouth and muttered "I'll kill you, I swear Seth, Don't test me," through a gritted out smile.

Dean just gave a goofy smile and waved goodbye as Roman kicked Seth back into the house. David and Joelle shook their heads.

Later that night, Roman sat in his living room waiting for his daughter to get home from her date. His wife had gotten home a little while ago from work and was doing her thing somehwere else in the house. She had made fun of Roman for being the worrying father, but could he help it?

At 8:55pm, Joelle walked in the door, calling goodnight back at David as he walked back to his mom's car, which he borrowed for the night.

Roman smirked to himself. Five minutes early. He must have really scared the kid if he made sure she was home early. A proud look came over Roman as he greeted his baby girl and asked how everything went, happily listening to her gush over her first date.

* * *

 **Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
